Ballet Shoes
by fallenpersefone
Summary: Clary sabía que acostarse con el padre de Aline era un boleto casi seguro para obtener lo que más anhelaba pero... si su esposa o hija se enteraban -cosa más que probable-, ella vería acabada su carrera y nunca volvería a bailar. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar eso.
1. 1

–Eso es... vamos, no se detengan. ¡Muevan esas manos con ganas!

Mientras el hombre marcaba la música con ayuda de sus palmas, la _prima ballerina_ de dirigió presurosamente a la tarima, subió con gracia hasta llegar a lo más alto, donde se detuvo y batió los brazos con un movimiento fluido, cada parte de su delgado cuerpo reflejaba la pena que sentía, la decepción por ser traicionada y la desesperación por no tener nada más. El tutú blanco se sacudía por el riguroso trabajo en punta, realmente parecían las plumas del más hermoso cisne... a diferencia del resto.

Por debajo de la montaña, los demás cisnecillos se movían a un mismo paso, danzaban alborotados y en círculo alrededor de su princesa...

–¡Parecen un montón de gallinas sin gracia! ¡Se mueven peor que mi gato muerto! ¡Así seremos el hazme reír del público! ¡¿Quieren hacerme quedar mal frente al nuevo patrocinador?!

Gritó frenético Magnus Bane, el coreógrafo principal de la compañía de Ballet de Nueva York, una de las más prestigiosas en todo el mundo y donde él había triunfado, no muchos años atrás, como el bailarín principal más condecorado, con sus papeles estelares en _El Cascanueces_,_ El lago de los cisnes,_ _La Esmeralda,_ _Los zapatos rojos_ y demás obras que no sólo colocaron la compañía en donde estaba, sino que hicieron de él una de las personalidades más distinguidas de ese mundo, pero al mismo tiempo una diva perfeccionista.

–Muy bien, preciosa, ahora mira al público y hazles sentir tu tristeza... primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y... ¡salta!

La chica con una expresión de dolor elevó sus delgados brazos sobre su cabeza y tras mantenerse en punta unos segundos, se arrojó del risco. El resto de las aves permanecieron quietas un momento antes de reanudar su ridículo aleteo y entonces, el gallardo príncipe siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a la pendiente y unírsele en la muerte. Cuando la silueta de ambos de elevó por encima del teatro, los cisnes tomaron su posición final.

–Eso fue hermoso –celebró Bane–, Aline querida, ¡estuviste sublime! ¡Eres la mejor Odette que he visto desde Jocelyn Fairchild! Y túuu... Alec, lograste llevar la actuación del príncipe a otro nivel –continuó diciendo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el pecho del hermoso bailarín pelinegro de ojos azules –y su amante en turno–, Alec Lightwood, hijo de los dueños de la compañía, la cual fue fundada por sus ancestros, Cecily y Gabriel Lightwood.

–Repugnante –murmuró Isabell Lightwood, hija menor de Robert y Maryse, padres de Alec y por ende suyos. A diferencia del resto de sus familiares, ella no llevaba el talento para la danza en las venas, fue forzada desde niña a pertenecer a ese mundo en el que no destacaba, pero sin que sus padres lo supieran empezó a estudiar otra cosa para independizarse pronto.

–Son lindos –le contestó una bailarina diminuta a su lado, cuyo cabello fuego era demasiado llamativo para el gusto de la misma.

–Alec es un tonto, sólo porque nuestros padres y Bane se desviven por las mallas no quiere decir que él tenga que hacerlo –puntualizó la alta pelinegra–, ¿sabes?, él quería ser arquitecto pero le lavaron el cerebro y ahora es el príncipe idiota enamorado del estúpido cisne suicida –Izzy odiaba _El lago de los cisnes _por contar la historia de una niña tonta con carácter débil, la cual, en vez de mandar al diablo al idiota que la engañó, acababa con su vida.

–Bueno, no todos odiamos esta obra... A mí se me hace muy romántica y tu hermano hace un espectacular papel como Sigfrido.

Izzy rodó los ojos.

–Olvidé que hablaba con el retoño de Jocelyn Fairchild... "el más bello cisne que jamás ha existido" –dijo con sorna, arremedando a Magnus.

–Oye... eso fue un golpe bajo –Clarissa Fairchild era hija de una de las más grandes bailarinas de la compañía, cuyo talento y encanto natural le ganaron un puesto icónico entre las diez mejores _prima ballerinas_ de la historia contemporánea... para su desgracia, Clary era un copia fiel de Jocelyn, pero sólo en lo físico, pues no heredó ni pizca de su gracia, por lo que a los dos días de entrar a la compañía se volvió el hazme reír. Su técnica era decente y le gustaba la danza; sin embargo, para obtener un protagónico necesitaba más. Era doloroso, pero la ojiverde sabía lo poca cosa que era en muchos aspectos... además la actual protagonista de todas las puestas en escena era descendiente de una de las principales patrocinadoras: Jia Penhallow.

–Ya... no te vayas a poner a llorar.

–Yo no lloro –se defendió la más pequeña.

–Claro que sí. Cada temporada lloras por no ser la principal... ni siquiera te dan un solo.

–Eres cruel, eso explica porque ninguna de las demás chicas te habla –soltó molesta Clary. A diferencia de su única amiga en ese sitio, ella había batallado para tener un lugar ahí, el renombre de su madre en vez de facilitarle las cosas las había hecho complicadas.

La pelinegra se sujetó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos y suspiró.

–Lo siento. No debí decir eso. Pero... podrías ser protagonista la siguiente temporada si hicieras lo necesario.

–Ufff... como si eso fuera a funcionar.

Clary sabía que acostarse con el padre de Aline era un boleto casi seguro para obtener lo que más anhelaba pero... si su esposa o hija se enteraban –cosa más que probable–, ella vería acabada su carrera y nunca volvería a bailar. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar eso, por si fuera poco, el sujeto era un tipo horrible, obeso y lascivo. Puaj.

–Entonces no llores...

Las palabras de Isabell fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de sus progenitores, cuyas sonrisas solían enervarla, ambos avanzaron hacia Magnus e intercambiaron palabras.

–Atención todos –pidió el exbailarín–. Nuestros queridos empleadores tienen algo importante que decirles.

Maryse Lightwood subió al escenario y les brindó una cálida sonrisa, menos a su hija.

–Como saben, hace poco un inversionista extranjero se interesó en esta compañía al ver su actuación a través de YouTube y decidió invertir parte de su capital en nosotros y es ahora, nuestro patrocinador más importante –la cara de Aline al escuchar eso fue un poema, estaba consciente de que a su madre no le agradaría nada el asunto.

–Dicho hombre sería presentado mañana, después de la función, durante el banquete de año nuevo, pero hoy en la mañana llegó de Suiza y debido a su apretada agenda no podrá quedarse con nosotros, así que lo conocerán en este mismo momento.

Los murmullos no tardaron en producirse, chicos y chicas estaban expectantes, querían conocer al hombre que, quizás, por fin apartaría a Aline Penhalow y Alec Lightwood de sus Pedestales para darle la oportunidad de lucirse a alguien más.

Cuando Magnus Bane dio una palmada, los susurros cesaron... el miedo que le tenían hacia que le obedecieran de inmediato.

–Damas, caballeros... mi esposa y yo tenemos el placer de presentarles a Sebastian Morgenstern.

Robert miró hacia la puerta lateral más cercana, esperando que apareciera el hombre. Cuando lo hizo, todos los presentes saltaron un suspiro audible. El sujeto en cuestión era increíblemente atractivo y relativamente joven. Su cabello rubio, casi blanco, resaltaba sus ojos negros y sus pómulos afilados. Era alto, de figura esbelta pero fuerte. Al caminar reflejaba una gran seguridad en si mismo, completamente cómodo con todo su ser.

–Me voy a acostar con él –dijo Izzi y Clary no necesitó verla para saber que acomodó su leotardo de tal forma que sus senos resaltarán.

Pero no fue la única con esa idea, todos sus compañeros tenían esa mirada hambrienta, incluso el coreógrafo, que lo recorrió de arriba abajo sin vergüenza alguna.

–Sebastian, querido. Bienvenido –Maryse lo tomó del brazo para presentarlo directamente con los bailarines principales. Mientras intercambiaban palabras la mirada de éste vagó por el lugar, captando los detalles del teatro y la cara de los otros miembros. En una escasa fracción de segundo, se detuvo en Clary, antes de dirigirse a la encantadora Aline.

Esos ojos encendieron algo en la ojiverde, no sabía qué exactamente, pero tras ese breve contacto sentía la humedad en su entrepierna como nunca antes.


	2. 2

–¿Te lo imaginas? Debe ser un Dios del sexo... muero por hacerle una felación –dijo Izzy por tercera vez en el día.

Desde que Sebastian Morgenstern fue presentado hace semanas, ningún bailarín había dejado de hablar de él y sobre las cosas que les gustaría hacerle o que les hiciera. Las únicas excepciones eran Alec, Aline y Clary... aunque esta última, a diferencia de los otros dos, sí que había fantaseado con él en más de una ocasión, sólo que sabía su lugar y lo insignificante que era para que semejante hombre se dignara siquiera a mirarla.

Esa tarde, después de ducharse, mientras intentaba secar sus horribles rizos, el portero del teatro entró a los vestidores con un arreglo floral en la mano. Era común que algún admirador enviará regalos a las bailarinas, especialmente a la principal, así que ya nadie se sorprendía por ello, es más, ni atención le ponían. Pero ese presente no iba destinado a Aline, si no a la más insulsa de la compañía y quien nunca recibía cosas de ese tipo: Clary Fairchild.

–¡Debe ser una broma! –exclamó Hellen Blacktorn, amiga íntima de la prima ballerina.

Todos tenían la boca abierta, aquello era simplemente inaudito. La zanahoria recibió algo de algún admirador y a juzgar por lo costoso del mismo, no era cualquiera.

–¿Qué esperas? ¡Saca la tarjeta! –urgió Izzi.

Clary hizo lo que pedía y leyó en voz alta:

_"Tu cabello es fuego de invierno, brasas de enero y mi corazón arde en él"._*

–Wow... ¡Tu admirador es un poeta! –festejó la pelinegra.

–Uno muy malo –se burló Jace, el pianista que los acompañaba durante los ensayos–. ¿Quién escribió semejante estupidez? No... mejor dicho, ¿qué idiota puso sus ojos en ti?

–Jace... ¡Lárgate! –le espetó Isabell y el músico rubio, tras fulminar con la mirada a la pelirroja, se marchó–. No deberías dejar que te hable así –dijo la ojiazul–, si no te defiendes siempre pasará sobre ti.

–Déjalo... Jace no tiene arreglo, siempre será así.

–Eres demasiado blanda para desenvolverte en este medio –tras decir eso tomó la tarjeta y releyó las palabras–. Quien quiera que sea tu fan, está enamorado de tu cabello... quién lo diría, los rizos que tanto odias terminaron trayéndote un costoso ramo de rosas.

Ambas mujeres se divirtieron adivinando la posible identidad del sujeto, hicieron desde las suposiciones más divertidas hasta las más tontas, pero nunca acertaron.

Días después Clary fue mandada llamar al despacho de Magnus, el cual la recibió mientras le daban un masaje.

–¿Magnus?

–¿Eres tú galletita? –preguntó sin levantar la cara. Aquello era extraño, hasta el momento siempre la llamaba zanahoria, en el mejor de los casos.

–S-sí.

–Desde mañana empiezas a practicar el solo de _Firebird_ después de cada ensayo. Tienes dos semanas para dominarlo. Eso es todo. Ahora largo, aún puedo sentir los nudos en mi espalda.

Aquello era una locura. No tenía sentido.

–¿Aún sigues aquí? Qué esperas para irte... vas a arruinar...

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó la pelirroja, olvidando por completo que Magnus Bane odiaba ser cuestionado y peor aún, ser interrumpido. El azabache se incorporó furioso de la camilla para reñirla, importándole un rábano estar completamente desnudo. Clary apartó los ojos, no quería problemas con Alec por haber visto de esa manera a su pareja, pero aquella actitud lo molestó más y soltó un bufido.

–¿Ahora eres muy tímida no? Mi tiempo vale oro para gastarlo en jueguitos. Si quieres fingir "inocencia", ahórratelo. Sé muy bien lo que has hecho para conseguirlo, así que basta de esos ojitos de cordero. Todos los días después del ensayo te vas a quedar aquí para arruinar tan magnífica coreografía con tus torpes pasos. Y si vuelves a hacerte la santa ni tus amiguitos te van a salvar. ¿Entendido? Ahora largo... mi rostro se va a arrugar si te sigo viendo.

La ojiverde huyó despavorida. No tenía idea de que había sido todo eso, pero le tenía el suficiente miedo al coreógrafo como para quedarse a preguntar más detalles.

Nunca en toda su vida como bailarina de ballet se había sentido tan mal como en esa última semana. Desde que salía el sol hasta que se ponía, Clary vivía en el estudio, ensayando la nueva obra de la compañía –_Rubíes_– durante las mañanas y por las tardes, el solo que le dieron.

La peor cosa que le pudo pasar.

Sin importar que tanto anhelaba tener más reconocimiento en la danza, aquella tortura no lo compensaba. No sólo era Magnus, quien nunca estaba conforme con ella, sino que Jace –el pianista frustrado que la detestaba porque descubrió que era un muerde almohadas completo y babeaba por Alec–, no paraba de quejarse. Repetía una y otra vez la melodía, pero ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad cuando Bane ordenaba iniciar de nuevo. Aquello hizo que sus ataques hacia ella fueran peores, sin Izzi a su lado, él no tenía reparo en joderla. Por si no fuera suficiente, el rumor de que se abrió de piernas para obtener un solo se esparció como la hierba mala, ahora todos los demás la señalaban y murmuraban en su cara cosas nada agradables –como si ellos no hubieran hecho lo mismo–.

Estaba harta, su cuerpo dolía como el infierno: las articulaciones de sus hombros estaban inflamadas, las rodillas chasqueaban constantemente, en cinco días perdió dos uñas, se sangró los pies y casi se rompe el tobillo al girar de más estando agotada. ¡Lo odiaba tanto!

–¡SUBE MÁS LA PIERNA!¡CUÍDADO CON ESE ARABESQUE! ¡LEVANTA LA CARA!¡EXTIENDE MÁS LOS BRAZOS! ¡PÁRATE BIEN EN LAS PUNTAS! ¿QUÉ ES ESO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL FUEGO? ¡BASTA¡ ¡ESO ES LO MÁS HORRIBLE QUE ESTE LUGAR JAMÁS HA VISTO! –gritó Magnus por vigésima vez en esa hora.

–¿No puedes hacer las cosas bien? Mis dedos se van a lastimar por repetir una y otra vez está asquerosa pieza –tercio Jace.

–Tú cállate Herondale... Es más, ya vete. No te necesito más aquí esta noche –indicó el azabache.

–Gracias –soltó de mal humor y sin decir más el rubio cogió sus cosas para marcharse, dejándola sola con un muy enojado exbailarín.

–Yo...

–Cállate. No digas una palabra más –exclamó el moreno mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, la mano que sostenía el puente de su nariz temblaba, sin duda se estaba conteniendo.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad volvió a hablar.

–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Eres hija de una de las mejores bailarinas. La preciosa genética de Jocelyn corre por tus venas y tú no eres capaz de hacer el arabesque más sencillo de forma decente –los ojos del mayor se clavaron en los suyos como dagas–. Dime, Clarissa, ¿por qué bailas?

La pelirroja supo que debía dar una respuesta rápida y simple, si titubeaba, estaría muerta.

–Porque me gusta el ballet.

El hombre frente a ella soltó un suspiro.

–¿Lo ves? "Te gusta", pero no lo amas. En esta profesión no se llega lejos si no haces sacrificios. Se tiene que amar y dejar todo en cada paso. Tu madre lo sabía al igual que yo, por eso fuimos la mejor pareja de este sitio... hasta que cometió el error de enamorarse y mandar todo por la borda para tenerte a ti. Como sea... te voy a dar una tarea –aquello le dio mala espina a la joven–. Tómate toda la semana siguiente para descansar, reflexiona porque estás aquí, si es por ti o por tu célebre pariente y su grandioso legado. Hasta entonces no quiero ver tu cara. Si te apareces de nuevo sin estar dispuesta a vender tu alma por amor a la danza, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a pisar un escenario más en toda tu vida.

Magnus tomó su abrigo de piel y se fue. La dejó sola y sin poderlo evitar se puso a llorar.

Una hora más tarde, cuando se hubo tranquilizado, abandonó el recinto y se encaminó hacia su casa... o al menos esa era su intención. No había dado una docena de pasos cuando su chamarra se resbaló de su bolso, antes de poder levantarla, una mano pálida se le adelantó.

–Aquí tiene –dijo una voz grave, cuyo timbre reverberó a través de la columna de la chica.

–Gracias –alcanzó a decir antes de quedar bajo el encantamiento de los ojos, más negros que la noche, de Sebastian Morgenstern.


	3. 3

Clary nunca esperó que el nuevo patrocinador fuera tan amable. Después de entregarle su chamarra la acompañó por la acera, alegando lo peligroso que era para una dama andar sola por la calle a esa hora. La pelirroja no había notado lo tarde que era, pues tras la horrible práctica había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero su estómago no tardó en recordárselo. Avergonzada sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

–Supongo que no ha tenido ocasión de comer –comentó entre risas Sebastian Morgenstern–. ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte invitarla a cenar? Conozco un buen restaurant.

–N-no se preocupe. Estoy bien... pronto llegaré a casa –logró articular a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

El rubio sonrió socarronamente.

–Juro que no muerdo... a menos que tú quieras –añadió y la atrapó en su mirada ardiente.

–Y-yo... Muchas gracias. ¡Taxi! –afortunadamente alguien acababa de bajar de uno y Clarissa subió como alma que lleva el diablo. Al cerrar la puerta se sintió la idiota más grande del mundo, así que prefirió no pensar en ello.

Clary no supo cómo término en un hotel con Sebastian. Sólo sabía que ahora estaba ahí, esperando que terminara de hablar por teléfono.

Recordaba que tras su encuentro una semana atrás, más obsequios llegaron –directamente a su casa–, desde zapatos caros, perfumes, joyas e incluso un Baby Doll negro muy atrevido, junto a este último una nota de parte de su "admirador", el cual admitía sus sueños más eróticos con ella como protagonista. Pero lo más sorprendente fue saber la identidad del mismo, pues se trataba ni más ni menos que del guapísimo Sebastian, por el que toda la compañía se desvivía.

Aquello la asustó y por fin entendió la furia de Magnus. Si aquel hombre pidió que le dieran un mejor papel tenía sentido que Bane, como los demás, creyera que se acostaba con él, cuando no era cierto. Ella era tan santa como la Virgen. Izzy al enteraste se asombró y celebró que por fin hubiera seguido su consejo para hacer sus sueños realidad, pero cuando escuchó que la ojiverde seguía sin retozar en la cama con alguien, se decepcionó. El discurso motivador que le dio giró en torno a lo asombroso que sería en la cama el nuevo patrocinador, junto a la advertencia de que si seguía negándose, ella, Isabell Lightwood, no dudaría en ir por ese trozo de carne.

Finalmente, cuando se terminaron los días libres que Magnus le dio, éste la citó un sábado por la mañana para presentar los resultados ante "el flamante rubio obsesionado con ella". A pesar de sus dudas, ella nunca dudó que obtendría un ascenso, si el hombre estaba tan interesado como parecía, sin duda se saldría con la suya; no contó con el hecho de que quizás él tenía más de un interés en la compañía. Afuera del salón donde se presentaría, también estaban Aline, Hellen, Izzy y Emma, la más nueva de todos.

–Clary, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Isabell confundida–. ¿Magnus te mando llamar?

–S-sí.

–¿También vas a presentarte para el papel principal de la nueva obra? –tercio Hellen. Claro está que la más bajita no tenía idea sobre lo que hablaban, hasta ese momento creía que sería una audición privada, no obstante decidió fingir y actuar con normalidad.

–Por supuesto. Creo que tengo oportunidad.

Las sonrisas condescendientes de las otras decían claramente: "pobre ilusa". Minutos después el coreógrafo empezó a llamarlas una a una. Primero fue Emma, seguida de Hellen e Izzy. Cuando el turno de Aline llegó, Clarissa se las arregló para mirar por la abertura de una de las cortinas. La melodía se filtró hasta ella, era fuerte, intensa y apasionada, la chica frente a los dos hombres, Magnus y Sebastian, interpretaba a la perfección el sonido con su grácil cuerpo, brazos y piernas moviéndose sincronizadamente para deleitar a los demás... fue inevitable, la pelirroja sintió una ola de celos recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Odiaba no ser ella quien bailaba de esa manera, sobre todo al ver la expresión en el rostro del pelirubio, quien obviamente estaba embelesado con lo que veía.

–Hey, Clary –susurró Izzy cerca de ella para que las otras no la oyeran–, ¿ya te acostaste con él?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de Aline, la pelinegra a su lado, aprovechando su altura, miró atentamente la danza.

–Ya puedes despedirte de tu oportunidad. Lo tiene embrujado por completo. De nuevo se quedará con los estelares y tú con nada.

–Ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo repitas.

–Debiste abrirte para él... todavía puedes, si de verdad quieres destacar en la compañía, si no es así, resígnate a no recibir más regalos ni oportunidades. Magnus seguro te echará de aquí al ver que no le interesas más.

Tras decir eso se apartó para hablar con las otras, dejando a una chica nada contenta y con expresión asesina junto a la ventana.

Cuando finalmente llegó su turno, Clary estaba tan ofuscada con medio mundo que no se dio por enterada de lo sucedido durante la siguiente hora, no supo en que momento empezó a moverse, cómo lo hizo o cuándo terminó, ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras mordaces de Jace y Magnus, simplemente se marchó del estudio a la primera oportunidad.

Horas más tarde, mientras estaba en la comodidad del departamento que compartía con Simon, otro bailarín, recibió un ramo de flores con la siguiente nota:

_"Alacante, 8:30. Te estaré esperando ave Fénix. Sebastian"_.

Aquello fue inesperado, estaba segura de que él estaría en la cama de otra, pero al parecer no era así... las palabras de Isabell sonaron en su cabeza, más claras que nunca y tomó una decisión.

La cena en cuestión fue tranquila, ambos hablaron de cosas triviales, pero eventualmente el hombre le mostró la llave de un cuarto –porque sí, el restaurante al que la llevó se ubicaba dentro del hotel de cinco estrellas llamado Idris–, dejando claras sus intenciones.

Y allí estaba, tan excitada como asustada, pues nunca había estado con ningún hombre... Hasta en eso se diferenciaba de los demás bailarines. Tratando de tranquilizarse miró por la ventana, las luces de la ciudad opacaban las estrellas, tanto ajetreo la turbaba, pero nunca cambiaría Nueva York por nada del mundo.

Mientras divagaba en las memorias de sus primeros años en la danza, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por la cintura, el pecho firme del hombre se pegó a su espalda y su aliento embriagante junto a su oreja le causó un estremecimiento... no pasó mucho antes de sentir los labios de Sebastian sobre su hombro descubierto, depositando besos cortos y ardientes.

Ya no había marcha atrás.


	4. 4

Las manos alrededor de su cintura eran firmes al igual que la boca que corría lentamente hacia su cuello.

–Eres hermosa –murmuró en su oído y ella se estremeció.

Sebastian la giró para poder verla a los ojos. Era tan injusto. Él era un Adonis y ella una insignificante chiquilla.

–¿Esto es real? –murmuró, temiendo romper el encantamiento.

–¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

–Siento que es un sueño.

–Entonces permite que sea el mejor –dijo antes de besarla otra vez. Sus finos labios devoraban los suyos por completo, la diferencia de altura era tanta que sus brazos la envolvían por completo, justo como quería y necesitaba. Lo había deseado tanto desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Lentamente el rubio la guió hasta la cama y con ágiles movimientos empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido, pero antes de poder hacer más la pelirroja usó sus manos para frenarlo.

–Espera –alcanzó a decir antes de perder coraje.

Él la miró con la ceja alzada, preguntando claramente si había cambiado de opinión.

–Tengo una sorpresa –aclaró y lo empujó suavemente para apartarse–. Necesito usar el... tocador.

–¿Me gustará?

–Sí.

Con esa respuesta el hombre se hizo a un lado y ella corrió al baño. Una vez dentro se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, estaba tan asustada como excitada, nunca pensó vivir una situación así y sentía claramente en su interior como entraban en conflicto dos grandes deseos: quedarse o huir. Sin embargo, fue la voz de Magnus resonando en su cabeza, repitiendo lo insulsa que era una y otra vez, lo que motivo su valentía, alimentada por un anhelo perverso de vengarse de él. Si se acostaba con Sebastian obtendría un mejor papel como dijo Izzi y vería la cara de sufrimiento del ególatra coreógrafo, quien no podría correrla. Decidida cambió su vestido por el baby doll comprado por el sujeto que aguardaba en la habitación, una prenda atrevida, demasiado para su gusto, pero no podía negar que el ojinegro tenía buen gusto y un excelente ojo para las tallas... el pensamiento sobre cuántas mujeres habían sido vestidas o desvestidas por él apareció de la nada y casi la hizo retractarse, pero se forzó a alejarlo, pensar en la cantidad de personas que habían gozado en sus brazos le haría sentir vergüenza de su inexperiencia. Tras arreglarse el cabello y contemplarse en el espejo para grabar en su mente el momento que cambiaría toda su vida, salió del lugar.

El caballero del que pendía su futuro miraba por la ventana, se había quitado el saco y desfajado la camisa, pero aún así no perdía el porte elegante. Se permitió devorarlo con los ojos lentamente, admiró su ancha espalda, su esponjoso trasero, las piernas fuertes y sus pies descalzos, pálidos y muy grandes. Una ola de calor surgió de su vientre bajo y la inundó completamente al imaginarse el tamaño de su miembro, el cuál tendría dentro de sí en muy poco tiempo. Esa era su noche.

Avanzó hasta él e imitó su movimiento previo, lo abrazó por detrás unos segundos hasta que él se giró y retrocedió un paso para admirarla.

–Sabía que te quedaría muy bien –la sonrisa burlona en su rostro la excitó más–. Me alegra que decidieras ponértelo.

Acto seguido tomó su mano derecha y la llevó a sus labios, depositó un suave beso en el interior de la muñeca –sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos en todo momento–, después otro en la suave piel del codo, uno más en el hombro, en el cuello y finalmente en su boca, mientras sus manos aferraban sus caderas con fuerza para pegarla a él. Cuando se dio cuenta, ambos estaban de rodillas sobre la cama repartiendo caricias fogosas en el otro, ella jalaba su cabello rubio y él masajeaba sus nalgas, se sentía tan bien.

–Quiero verte –soltó la ojiverde y él obedeció. Jaló los bordes de su propia camisa para arrancar los estorbosos botones y tirar la inservible tela lejos. Clary aprovechó para besar su pecho torpemente, lentamente bajó hasta el cintillo del pantalón, guiándose únicamente por el instinto, con manos trémulas lo abrió e iba a empezar con el cierre cuando la ronca voz de su amante la detuvo.

–Tu boca, usa tu boquita de niña para bajarlo.

Sin rechistar la mujer manipuló el estorbo con los dientes para cumplir el pedido, lo hizo lento mientras sus fosas nasales se embargaban del aroma viril. Una gran idea la invadió y tras deslizar la prenda hasta las rodillas de él, pasó su lengua por encima del calzoncillo, degustando la erección aún velada y rogando que su cobardía natural no la delatara en ese momento. Supo que algo estaba haciendo bien cuando un gemido brotó de la boca ajena al mismo tiempo que una mano se enredaba en su cabello, obligándola a profundizar su labor.

Después de un tiempo él estuvo completamente desnudo para su deleite, su piel marfileña y su cuerpo musculoso le hicieron pensar que la estatua del dios griego, Eros, cobró vida sólo para complacerla. "No puedo creer mi suerte" pensó una diminuta parte racional de su subconsciente. Un mareo y el contacto con el colchón la hizo centrarse de nuevo en el hombre, quien tras tirarla de espaldas, abrió sus piernas sin nada de delicadeza y hundió la cara en su sexo, besando sobre el delgado y fino tejido. Clarissa pudo sentir como sonreía satisfecho al notar su humedad.

–Hueles delicioso –murmuró sin despegar su boca de sus muslos, los cuales besaba y succionaba a placer para dejar marcas rojas en la superficie, un reclamo silencioso de propiedad que no le disgustó nada a la chica–. Desde que te vi supe que tenías que ser mía, debía poseerte –siguió diciendo sin dejar de atenderla–, antes de que todo avanzará –la ojiverde no pudo contener un gemido cuando sus tobillos fueron marcados por Sebastian–. _Me hubiera arrepentido_ de tomar una decisión definitiva antes de follarte y eso me habría molestado.

Clarissa Fairchild ya no escuchaba nada, perdida en las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba por primera vez. No se comparaba con los roces que ella misma se daba de vez en cuando en intentos fallidos por llegar al famoso orgasmo, pero ahí, con los besos húmedos y la sensación de la seda en su piel, su cerebro se desconectó, quería más. El sonido de tela rasgándose y la suave brisa golpeándola, la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad unos instantes, los suficientes para ver la mirada animal en el rubio.

Sebastian recorría con avidez y lujuria la piel imperfecta de la mujer, los senos casi inexistentes cuyos botones estaban completamente erguidos, su cabello besado por el fuego y la sangre completamente desparramado en la almohada, sus brillantes ojos verdes nublados de placer con sólo unas pocas caricias, su boca entreabierta y jadeante... Ahí tumbada, cubierta únicamente por la tanga negra, parecía la encarnación perfecta de la zorra virgen, demasiado provocativa pero sin perder ese aire virginal; en ese momento una idea nada gentil cruzó por la cabeza del hombre. Levantó sus blancas piernas para sacar la única pieza de ropa que quedaba, en el proceso acarició todo a su alcance, para dejarla expuesta ante él.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la pelirroja, era la primera vez que un hombre la veía así y la vergüenza se apodero de ella, apartó la mirada, pero volvió a verlo rápidamente cuando sintió como sus manos separaban los pliegues de su vagina para examinarla... su cara cambió por completó, adquirió un aire feroz que daba miedo.

Al esculcar el interior de su compañera lo vio. El himen que sellaba el jardín de toda doncella estaba intacto. La mujercita en su cama era virgen y eso lo prendió aún más. Sería el primero en profanar esa tierra sagrada y se aseguraría de fertilizarla.

–¿Cómo es que una chica como tú no ha probado los placeres de la carne? –preguntó mientras la sostenía de la barbilla para que no huyera de sus ojos.

–Es... complicado –alcanzó a decir. ¿Cómo rayos iba a decirle que la única razón por la que era virgen se debía a que ningún chico jamás, nunca, en su corta vida se había interesado en ella? Hasta la fecha nadie la miró cómo interés romántico y mucho menos con intenciones sexuales. Si su castidad se mantenía impoluta era porque se vio obligada a ello, no porque quisiera.

Los traviesos dedos del nuevo patrocinador se colaron en esa zona inexplorada y le arrancaron un gemido.

–Agradezco que nadie te haya tocado. Me llevaré esto conmigo –declaró empujando sus largos dígitos en esa deliciosa cavidad que lo jalaba ansiosa. Se inclinó para besarla antes de preguntar–. ¿Quieres que te profane? ¿Deseas ésto dentro de ti, perforándote y llevándote al cielo? –mientras hablaba la obligó a tomar su miembro con su mano para masturbarlo un poco.

Decir que estaba roja era poco, la piel nívea era un tomate hecho y derecho.

–¿Quieres que te haga gemir como puta? ¿Quieres sentir mi semilla llenándote? ¿Eso deseas?

Clary, sobre excitada por la voz y las palabras del rubio, asintió con la cabeza.

–Dímelo –demandó.

–Sí.

–Puedes hacerlo mejor –susurró antes de depositar un beso en uno de sus senos–. Quiero escucharte.

Ella tragó fuerte antes de hablar.

–Tómame... h-haz lo que quieras conmigo –la voz entrecortada envió una honda eléctrica a través del pene del ojinegro. Separó más sus piernas para tener mayor acceso y se adentró en ese jardín sin consideración, de un sólo golpe, duro y rápido, viendo atentamente la cara de Clarissa, su mueca de dolor lo deleitó tanto como su grito al perder aquello que la hacía especial. La estrechez de su vagina lo envolvía totalmente, lo apretaba como a él le gustaba. Sin reparo, tras ver la única expresión que valía la pena, le dio la vuelta sin salir de ella, elevó su trasero y empezó el vaivén de sus caderas, movimientos toscos que la hicieron gemir de dolor.

–¡Me estás lastimando! –se quejó Clary e intentó incorporarse para apartarlo, pero una mano férrea empujó su cara hacia la almohada.

–¡Ya te acostumbraras! El pl-lacer no viene sin dolor –exclamó su invasor jadeando.

–¡Quítate!

Era inútil, Sebastian estaba perdido en su lujuria, a veces besaba la línea de su columna, otras mordía su cuello o usaba sus manos para apachurrar sus senos... no era agradable.

–¡Gime! –ordenó y le dio una nalgada. Por extraño que pareciera, eso funcionó. La excitación se apoderó de ella y pronto las brutales embestidas empezaron a gustarle, sin saber cómo, estaba gimiendo , rogando por más.

Su cara fue levantada con rudeza para que besará al sujeto que la cabalgaba sin piedad.

–¿T-te gusta?

–Ss-í. M-m-ás... má-ss

Con destreza la hizo girar, de nuevo tenía la espalda en el colchón y tras levantar sus piernas hasta su cabeza siguió penetrándola sin perder el ritmo. Pronto la bailarina balbuceó cosas inentendibles, rozaba las estrellas con las manos y finalmente vio el universo en su totalidad, una fuerte corriente casi le destrozó la columna y su grito de placer fue tan alto que cualquiera que pasará frente a la puerta seguro la oyó, pero ella no se dio por enterada, porque mientras disfrutaba su primer orgasmo real, Sebastian no estaba satisfecho, aún no obtenía su liberación y aprovechando los restos de su placer, siguió bombeando hasta encenderla de nuevo.

Esta vez se sentó en la cama y la jaló sobre su regazo, con la piernas al rededor de su cintura volvió a empujarse, llegando más profundo. La pelirroja se aferró a su cuello, cerró sus ojos y boqueó como pez fuera del agua, deseando experimentar de nuevo esa potente sensación de gloria.

–Soy el único hombre... el único que pp-uede usarte así -empezó a decir Sebastian contra su cuello. Podía sentirlo, casi llegaba–. ¡D-dilo!

–¡S-SII!

Con una última estocada ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Clary sintió un calor abrazador en sus entrañas, pero a penas registró el hecho, tras soltar un grito cayó rendida en la cama y no tardó en dormirse. A su vez, su acompañante se tumbó a su lado, agotado y satisfecho por su más reciente logro.

A la mañana siguiente ambos repitieron la experiencia, desayunaron y se separaron, completamente felices con los resultados de su odisea.


	5. 5

–¿Lista para tu gran día Clary?

–Sin duda. Simon, esta noche vamos a celebrar.

–Suerte.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sebastian y ella intimaron, durante ese lapso recibió un ramo de flores y un rolex, ambos obscenamente costosos, pero sin duda, una clara muestra de las intenciones del rubio. Clary estaba emocionada, por fin saldría la lista de personajes que cada quien interpretaría en la próxima representación de _Romeo y Julieta_, una nueva adaptación contemporánea creada por Magnus a petición de Sebastian Morgenstern, la cual se estrenaría el siguiente otoño, un mes después de terminar con el actual ballet, _Rubís_.  
Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, ella sería Julieta y Alec, Romeo, su venganza hacia Bane estaría completa. Al llegar al estudio como todas las mañanas realizó junto a los demás los ejercicios de calentamiento, practicaron los pasos de cada una de las joyas y finalmente, después de comer, acudieron como ganado a ver la lista que Magnus puso fuera de la puerta de su despacho.

–¡No lo puedo creer!... Soy Mercurio –se quejó Julian Blacktorn, hermano menor de Hellen y un gran bailarín en potencia que siempre se quejaba de todo.

–Al menos tienes un buen papel. Yo soy la nodriza –contradijo su hermana, quien miraba la lista con el ceño fruncido–. Si ya tenían decidido quien haría que cosa, no debieron citarnos aquí tan temprano el otro día –soltó amargamente antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

El corazón de Clary dio un brinco, sólo había una cosa que ponía así a la rubia: Aline Penhallow, si ésta no conseguía lo que quería ella lo resentía, entonces...

–¡Qué estupidez! ¿Aline Penhallow como Lady Montesco? La sacaron casi completamente de la obra –Emma Carstairs no podía creerlo. ¿La mejor bailarina relegada a último plano y todo por...?

–¡Pero qué...!

La noticia descolocó a todos. Clary repentinamente tuvo deseos de gritar a todo pulmón que se lo merecían por haberla subestimado, cuando alguien la bajo de su nube.

–Esa zorra Lightwood.

–_Hay sí, odio el ballet_ –imitó alguien con voz chillona–. Mentirosa.

–Lo odia pero le encanta el nuevo patrocinador. Ayer los vimos Julian y yo cuando visitábamos a su tío Arthur, estaban comiéndose a besos.

–¡¿No lo saben?! Se rumora que están comprometidos y que por eso invirtió parte de su capital en esta compañía.

Mientras los maliciosos rumores crecían, el corazón de Clary sufría una conmoción, trataba de hallarle sentido a todo. Despacio se abrió camino hacia el frente, su roomie trató de detenerla pero aun así ella lo vio:

Romeo-Alec Lightwood.

Julieta-Isabell Lightwood.

Mercutio-Julian Blacktorn.

Tibald-Simon Lewis.

Nodriza-Hellen Blacktorn.

Paris-Cameron Ashdown.

Lentamente recorrió la lista hasta el final, repitió el proceso más de una vez, aquello era horroroso, no sólo no era la protagonista, sino que su nombre estaba ausente, ni como extra aparecía.

–Fairchild, ven acá –Magnus Bane la observaba desde el corredor que llevaba a la parte superior del teatro–. No tengo todo el día.

Aturdida lo siguió, tratando de no llorar mientras la verdad poco a poco se abría camino en su mente. El coreógrafo la guio hasta la temida oficina de Maryse Lightwood.  
–Aquí está, querida.

La madre de Alec e Izzi estaba acompañada de su esposo, ambos la miraron seriamente.

–Siéntese, señorita Fairchild –dijo la mujer.

–Señorita, debido al patrocinio del señor Morgenstern nos hemos visto obligados a reajustar cada uno de los departamentos de esta compañía. La visión de nuestro benefactor es ambiciosa y para cumplirla, habrá que hacer sacrificios. Los bailarines serán los más afectados, algunos tendrán que irse para poder contratar a otros –Clary lo veía mover sus labios, pero su cerebro seguía sin querer cooperar.

–Queremos que tu madre sepa que nada nos causa más pena, así que asegúrate de decirle que esto no es personal y no tiene nada que ver con su prematuro retiro –continúo Maryse–. Clarissa, estás despedida. Aquí tienes tu liquidación. Gracias por tus servicios.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? He bailado para esta compañía desde niña. ¡No pueden echarme!

–Galletita, cariño, claro que pueden. Son los dueños –Magnus la miró sin disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción–. Bailas para el Ballet de Nueva York desde hace años y sigues sin ser capaz de realizar una buena interpretación. Jia Penhallow lo notó, pero era gran admiradora de tu madre y decidió darte una oportunidad. Afortunadamente, Sebastian no es así.

¿Sebastian? Acaso él...

–Lo sentimos, Clary, pero lo mejor es que te alejes. No le diremos nada a Izzi sobre tu reprobable actitud con su prometido –si las miradas mataran, Maryse ya la habría masacrado ahí mismo. Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión pero...

–Debes tener más cuidado con tus amigos, si vas por el mundo apuñalándolos por la espalda no llegaras lejos –concluyó Robert–. Ahora ve por tus cosas, tenemos mucho que hacer todavía.

–No entiendo... –Clary sentía algo muy pesado oprimir su pecho.

–Suficiente, zanahoria, ven conmigo –Magnus la jaló del brazo hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a los camerinos–. Escucha, por mucho que me gusten los cínicos, tú no me agradas. ¿Esperabas que seduciendo al prometido de Izzi obtendrías un mejor papel? Cariño, despierta, nunca, en ningún planeta, ni siquiera en otra vida, podrías compararte con ella. Así que deja de meterte entre ellos y vete –acabó con una floritura de la mano.

–¿Prometido? ¿Desde hace cuánto?

–¿Ahora resulta que no lo sabías?

–¡No sé nada!

–¡Pues deberías ver de vez en cuanto Twitter o Instagram! –tras decir aquello se fue y la dejó sola. Poco después una de las bailarinas menores se acercó a ella y le dio su bolso.

–Izzi te manda esto. No quiere verte. Dice que si no te marchas, mandará a los guardias para que te saquen –explicó la niña y se fue corriendo.

Aún aturdida Clary salió del edificio, llegó hasta el parque donde tomó asiento. Despedida. La habían despedido. No lo entendía, ¡aquello no debió ocurrir!, hizo lo que dijo Isabell... ¿Isabell? Un click en su cabeza la hizo buscar rápidamente en las redes sociales los últimos chismes del espectáculo y ahí lo vio. Un anuncio en la revista _People_, cuyo número más reciente salió ayer. Era cierto, Sebastian y ella estaban comprometidos. La realidad la golpeó duramente. Él la había usado y ella estúpidamente siguió el consejo de esa maldita zorra. Lo único que no entendía era por qué la había alentado a acostarse con él cuando ella estaba igual de interesada.

Se levantó como rayo y corrió hacia la entrada del teatro, esperaría afuera hasta poder hablar con alguno de los dos. Mientras aguardaba, trató de recordar un detalle que explicara las acciones de esa falsa amiga. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que en realidad si le gustaba el ballet pero decía odiarlo porque sus padres siempre la comparaban con Alec y tras conocer a Sebastian vio su oportunidad de venganza contra ellos. A pesar de eso, no quería creerlo, siempre fue amigable con ella y la ayudaba, ¿acaso su amistad fue fingida?, ¿realmente nunca la aprecio?

Dos horas después los causantes de su tragedia salieron del lugar, tomados de la mano y sonrientes. Era ahora o nunca.

–¡Isabell Lightwood! –llamó con una voz fuerte que no supo de dónde vino. Quería hablarle y aclarar unos puntos.

Ambos voltearon a verla. La morena la miró con desinterés y el otro le regalo una sonrisa.

–Necesito hablar contigo.

–No tengo tiempo.

–Cariño, entra al auto, yo me encargó –le dijo Sebastian antes de avanzar hacia la pelirroja.

–Quiero hablar con ella, no contigo –le dijo ácidamente. Que fuera un idiota que se aprovechó de su estúpidez y la llevó a la cama, no le dolió tanto como la traición de la otra mujer.

–Es una pena, yo quería hablar contigo –se burló él.

Clarissa quiso esquivarlo para ir por la azabache, pero él la detuvo.

–¡Suéltame!

–No. Tú cállate y escucha. Te espero a las seis en la misma habitación de hace dos días.

La indignación se escribió en toda su cara, ¿ese tipo le estaba sugiriendo lo que creía?

–¿Estás demente? Ni loca me vuelvo a involucrar contigo.

–Lo dudo –sonrió con suficiencia–. Te encantó cómo te lo hice, a todas les gusta.

–Para tu información me acosté contigo sólo para obtener un mejor papel, justo como prometiste –soltó le ojiverde, furiosa por las palabras del rubio. No le dejaría ver cuán dolida estaba.

–¿Yo prometí eso? ¿En serio?

–S-sí –sí lo había hecho, ¿verdad?

–No recuerdo nada de eso.

–¿Entonces por qué me mandabas esos regalos?

–Para acostarme contigo –la respuesta la dejó muda–. Te lo dije mientras te daba duro, si no te hubieras acostado conmigo ese día, seguro te habría dado un protagónico, sólo para tenerte en mis manos y entrar en tu cama sin que me lo impidieras. Afortunadamente no resultaste tan santurrona como aparentas, gracias a eso obtuve lo que quería sin arriesgar mis negocios. Me hubiera arrepentido toda la vida si te daba el papel de Julieta, apestas como bailarina.

–Eres un...

–Hombre de negocios –mientras hablaba se irguió cuan alto era para intimidarla–. Un consejo, Clary, nunca mezcles placer con trabajo. Esa es la clave del éxito –hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos–. Te veo a las seis.

El hombre dio media vuelta para irse a su auto, pero antes de dar dos pasos volteó de nuevo.

–Recuerda, soy el único hombre que te puede tener.

La mujer lo vio subir al vehículo e irse. Se sentía la peor basura, fue engañada y traicionada por dos personas a las que les dio el corazón, a una la quiso como hermana y el otro se llevó lo más puro que tenía junto a toda su autoestima. Quería morir.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Jace, no le permitiría burlarse también, así que huyó. Llegó a su casa vacía –Simon seguía ensayando–, dispuesta a ducharse para quitarse la sensación de suciedad que tenía encima, cuando le llegó una alerta de mensaje:

_De Izzi._

_Para Clary:_

_Te dije que te pusieras las pilas o yo me lo quedaría. Él es mío ahora._


End file.
